Shippo's Dream
by Lucus
Summary: A human has a dream that he is Shippo. Then he never wakes up. Characters From Inuyasha and My Freiends


Shippo's Dream  
This story is told in First person point of view.  
  
Days go by in a blink of an eye. In high school you lose track of time. Weeks have gone by and I still have not had the dream that I have had for three months. Until tonight but this dream was different from the rest. How was I supposed to know that I was not going to wake up from this one?  
I get into bed turn on my side and drift off to sleep. The dream started off the same, first my grandparents die, next my parents are murdered, then the rest of my family dies. There is a flash of light and my things seemed to have grown taller or I have become smaller. I look down and almost faint. The first thing I see is the fluffy, cream colored tail. Then I see my pawed feet. I am afraid to look in the mirror but I must know so I look in and see that it is not only a tail and pawed feet that I have but my whole body has changed. I had become SHIPPO! I started to freak out. Then there was another flash of light and I was in a forest. The trees were huge to me now. They all look 300 time bigger. Than the vines on the trees started to move. Then something started move around my feet, I looked down and was knocked out by one of the vines.  
When I finally came to I was surrounded by darkness. It started to get cold and I started to get really scared. Then I saw wisps of smoke take form in front of my eyes, it became faces of my family and friends that had died. Then all of a sudden the smoke died away. Then I hear a voice come out of the darkness that seemed solid enough to touch. The voice became louder and I was able to understand it. "Death is only the Beginning." The voice began to be louder and it kept saying that one sentence. Every time the voice said Death is only the beginning the darkness became darker the cold became colder. Then I became lonely. It was so cold ice began to form on my kimodo and pants. Then it began to form on my tail fur and my copper colored hair. The loneliness became so bad that it began to choke me so I could not scream for help any more.(I had been screaming for help from the time the ice began to from) The voice that the came from the darkness starts to become louder and angrier. That is when I realized that the voice belonged to my friend Jamie from school.  
As if the voice knew that I knew who it was it was joined by another voice which sounded so familiar but I could not place it. They became louder, angrier, and more aggressive. The darkness and the cold seem to react to the voices. The darkness became darker and the cold became colder. The loneliness let go of me because to cold had my voice frozen. The two voices that came from the dark were joined by 5 other voices. They are so familiar. The freezing cold has frozen my mind so I could barley think. The darkness became so dark that it was like being blind. I started to think of something warm but it didn't work..(to anyone who wants to know it never works.)I tried to place the voices after two minutes of thinking I found out whom the voices belonged to, the voices belonged to my family and Christina(from School). They started to make the word "death is only the beginning" into a ritualistic chant. Then they are joined by 5 other voices. I placed those voices instantly. They are the voices of Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Koga. Then I hear another voice it was very faint but it was there. I hear one of the evil voices say not to listen to the faint voice. The good voice becomes loud enough to be understood. Here is what the voice said " Shippo, Please come back to us." The evil voices seemed to swirl around me. They start to make me dizzy. I fall to the floor and curl up into a tight ball. My Head starts to hurt like it was about to explode. The good voice that kept saying to come back started to say something different. It started to say " Focus on my voice Shippo, focus on my voice." The other voices started to get louder and started to overpower the weaker, good voice. Then the weaker voice now has another voice. The good voices start to get louder. The evil voices star to sound scared as if they will be killed if they lose to the good voices. The good voices suddenly vanish. That is when I get really scared. The evil voices become so loud that they are like a ton of anvils have been laid on my chest. I can't breath. The next second I know the good voices are back. I recognize one of the voices. It was Kagome. Then I started to think how could there be two Kagomes. I start to listen to the evil voices and I realize that Kagome's and my family's voices are gone. Then I listen to the good voices, trying to place the other voices. Then I recognize Inuyasha's voice. The darkness starts to recede and the cold turn into a chilly wind. Figures start to appear next to me. The figures are of the people behind the good voices that I had recognized so far. I try to recognize to other good voices. Then they all start coming to me. The good voices are Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha. I start to look at the figures lifting off the weight that has me pinned to the ground. I start to think aloud "Where is my family. I don't see them any where." The evil voices die down to a whisper and say "Why didn't this work he is so weak." Yet this voice was of nothing I had heard before, the voice belonged to Norako. The last two voices that are left are from Jamie and Christina. The darkness recedes and the cold is gone. The figures around me give off a warm glow (like an aura) that runs off the loneliness. I open my eyes and look around I see Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest of the gang. I start to get up but Kaede pushes me back down and asks Kilala to stay with me. The rest of the people file out of the room. I look down at myself and see a cream color fox tail and pawed feet. I cover myself up because I am naked my clothes are to the right of me. (They are dirty with blood and mud.) I look up and screamed. The figures of Christina and Jamie are knelling to the left of me. Christina opens her mouth and says "Thank you." At that moment Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango weapons drawn. I respond to Christina "Why are you thanking me, didn't you want to kill me." Jamie says "We did not want to kill you, the person who had put a spell on our souls wanted you dead and we say thank you because you freed our souls." I said, "How did I free you?" Christina responds with "You free our spirit by having a strong bond with your friends. Your love for your friend and there love for you help break the curse that we put on you. Never lose these friends" I ask "What about when I was in school with both of you." "That was part of the curse. This is your real body Shippo. When your friends heard that you were hurt they put their differences aside and came to your aid." Said Jamie. Christina leans down and whispers something in Jamie's ear. Jamie finely says goodbye and disappears. I let the Information sink in and I turned toward Kilala, Snuggles up against her and drifted of to sleep.  
  
THE END 


End file.
